


Blossom Tears

by 21st_Avenue



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21st_Avenue/pseuds/21st_Avenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo finds redemption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossom Tears

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfiction, so please leave constructive criticism below! It's an idea I had at 2 am, so it might be a little confusing. To see the theory I used as a basis for this story, check out this site: kpoptimeout.tumblr.com/post/94064596439/k-pop-mv-meanings-lyn-x-vixxs-leo-blossom .

The room is cold and dark, although light filters in through the windows above the bed. In the corner of the room closest to the window is a desk with drawings scattered about, some half-finished. On top of all the papers is an overturned jar, red and white pills spilling onto the piles of papers. A strange smell emanates from them, a sickly medical scent that speaks of death and white rooms. In the center of the room stands a man, tall and thin, with an angular jaw line, slicked back hair, and dilated pupils. He wears a navy blue dress shirt and fitted black pants, and he surveys the room with an impassive, almost uncaring look on his face. In fact, you would have thought he wasn’t even looking at the contents of the room, had the tiny flickers of emotion crossing his face not been a clue. His name is Leo, and he is trying to remember his life one last time before he leaves.

 

He turns in the direction of each corner of the room slowly. First, the corner with the desk, the south-east corner. This doesn’t catch his interest. He moves on to the north-east corner of the room. A startlingly realistic-looking mannequin stands straight. Upon closer inspection, it can be seen that it is a human figure, once alive, forever frozen in time, never to move again. A name comes to mind. Hongbin, Leo thinks. Lee Hongbin. He would have been 24 years old, had he still been living and breathing. He had wanted to become a photographer, Leo muses, and probably would have by now. When Hongbin had been alive, he was 22 years old, a little quiet, yet still loud enough to fill Leo’s life with laughter. He had been 4 months away from graduating when his heart had stopped. He now wore a gray suit, perfectly pressed, with a pair of shining black dress shoes. The graduation outfit that he had asked Leo to design, and had never gotten the chance to wear.

 

Leo took a deep breath, and turns to the north-west corner, where another mannequin stands. Hyuk, he thinks. Han Sanghyuk, the second of his victims after Wonshik left him. The youngest, 19 when they dated, anime-obsessed like Jaehwan, just starting university. He had wanted to become an artist, and was taking lessons from Jaehwan in order to “improve his artness”. If Hongbin was comical only to make Leo laugh, then Hyuk was the complete opposite, constantly coming up with new words to describe his feelings, simply for the fun of it. And if he made Leo laugh, too? Well, that was an added bonus. Always a little more bright and beautiful than the world he was living in, he now wore a glittery purple suit, his favourite colour when he was alive. Perfectly frozen, a moment in time.

 

He turned yet again, this time towards the south-west corner. It was a bright corner, filled with sunlight, sometimes so bright that Leo had to move the mannequin temporarily. In this corner stood Hakyeon. If Hongbin was quiet and mature, and Hyuk loud and comical, then Cha Hakyeon was everything that Leo’s past 2 lovers had been, and more. He was a slim man, older than Leo by a year when he died. He was Leo’s latest victim, and the one he had loved only second to Wonshik. Hakyeon was like a swirl of colours and shades, black and white and blue and gray and green, a multitude of love and happiness and a constant addiction to keeping those around him happy. When Leo wanted to stay home and just work on his designs in silence, Hakyeon was the one who would force him to get out of his comfort zone and go to a club with him, or to watch the latest action film, or even just out with Jaehwan. Hakyeon would have been the one to survive, out of the three, had he not started snooping, becoming suspicious of Leo’s odd mood swings and aggressive tendencies. He had gotten close, far too close for Leo’s comfort, too close to finding out what secrets Leo hid. They were called secrets for a reason, after all, and letting someone know his could be fatal.

 

With a sigh, Leo closes his eyes in a silent apology to the 3 boys now standing in the corners of his room. It would have been a lie to say he started these relationships with honest intentions; with a will to be good for them. But Wonshik’s betrayal had left his mind in a twisted mess, and now it was time to end it all. Once more, he becomes Taekwoon, and lets the guilt and insecurity take over his mind. He walks over to the sunlit corner where Hakyeon stands, and closes his eyes. Opens the window. Crawls out and balances awkwardly on the ledge, concrete, not made for standing on. And then he lets himself fall, a plethora of golden stars bursting in waves under his eyelids.

 

~

 

The lady who owned the bookstore across the street made the call; the crumpled body of the kind young man who had always come in on weekends, for years, with time for a cup of tea, and the latest books on embalming and preserving. Now a group walks carefully up the stairs of his apartment complex, led by 3 police officers. At the back, a dark-haired man with a large nose sobs, leaning on another man with vibrant white hair and a multitude of tattoos. They enter the apartment quietly, and the man’s sobs get louder. The police officers look at each other, slightly uncomfortable, before one clears his throat to speak up. 

 

“Mr. Kim Jaehwan? We’ve already checked his belongings and figured out the cause of death, as well as his multiple crimes. You are free to take whatever is left. We will wait downstairs for you.”

 

As they leave, Jaehwan’s sobs increase in volume, which the white-haired man had previously thought impossible.

 

“Hyung. Come on, calm down. We’ll just collect his sketchbooks and his other art supplies. The police will take care of the funerals-“

 

“What did I do wrong, Wonshik? I always tried to be there for him, to listen to my problems, to make sure he was truly okay. And yet, in the end, he still ends up doing this, to himself, to these people. It’s my fault, isn’t it?”

 

Wonshik sighed.

 

“You know he never blamed you for it. I fell in love with you, and he accepted it. But I guess I just never knew how much he loved me, or what he would do without my love.”

 

Jaehwan looked up at the tattooed man with teary eyes and a quivering lip.

 

“I didn’t mean to, Wonshik. I didn’t mean to betray him, or fall in love with you, or let these things happen in the first place. You understand, right? I didn’t mean to be his downfall, Wonshik. I didn’t mean to, I swear!”

 

Jaehwan broke out into a fresh bout of tears, the sound of his sobs echoing off the walls of the tiny apartment where Taekwoon had once lived. Wonshik sighs and wraps Jaehwan in his arms, as they stand in the empty apartment, trying to hold onto their last piece of Taekwoon.

 

Outside, a cold wind blows, seeping through the still-open window, causing the two inside to shiver.

 

_Goodbye._


End file.
